Closure
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: This is yet another part to the Betrayal series. This may or may not be the last. Let me know if i should continue this. REVIEW


Alright. I don't own any of these characters. I do own the families, except for Val and Tyler.   
This story is based on true experiences, well somewhat, because I once went through something a   
little similar with my best friend turning out to be a real jerk. It's an incredibly long story.   
But it was hard for me to know that a girl I trusted with my whole heart could stab me in the back  
quicker than a toddler getting out of an unlocked door (lol Darkchilde). Well i hope that   
somehow I can show my still damaged feelings in the is story. I hope I'm a good enough writer.   
Well let me know if I am by reviewing this and my other stories. Love always, Strawberry Angel  
  
  
Closure  
  
Val flopped down on her bed. Brooke glanced at her from across the room. She looked upset. Brooke  
decided something was up and gave her sister some privacy. As soon as the  
door clicked shut, a sob escaped from Val's throat. She never knew that it could hurt this bad,   
especially when it was all her fault. Tears made little rivers through Val's foundation and sobs   
filled the room. After 15 minutes, Val collected herself, feeling a half centimeter better, if   
that much. The phone rang. Val sniffled and answered.  
"Hello?" Val couldn't believe her own voice. She sounded like she was being strangled.  
"Hi. Is Val there?" A male voice asked carefully. It sounded nervous, unsure. It wasn't Tyler and   
definately not Hank. Who could it be? Val wondered.  
"This...(sigh)...this is Val." Val felt as defeated as she sounded. Her shoulders drooped. She   
caught a glance of herself in the mirror. Her mascara had made the effect of having two black eyes  
and little lines from tears were etched in her powder. Val's hair was a mess, looking like a bird  
had made its nest in it. Val perched on the corner of her bed. She waited for the person on the   
other line to speak.  
"Val..this is Jamie." Jamie couldn't believe he was calling Val. But he knew if she was anything   
compared to Caitie, she would be a wreck. Jamie knew Val needed someone right now. Why couldn't   
it be him?  
"Jamie? Do you need something? Is something up at the station? I'm sorry, but I can't come in right  
now...it's been a bad week." Val would usually drag herself to the EMS station as soon as someone   
said the word. But feeling depressed and defeated, she knew she wouldn't have the strength.  
"No..it's nothing at the station. I just figured you were probably not feeling too good right now.   
Caitie told me what happened. I thought...I don't know...maybe you were feeling a little bad too."  
Jamie explained himself. Caitie had called him a little while ago. She had to hang up, she was crying  
to hard. It had hurt Jamie to hear the girl he loved crying and sobbing over the phone. He'd offered  
to come over, but she said she had to be alone.  
"I'm feeling more than a little bad Jamie. I feel awful. I lost my best friend. The girl I've   
been friends with forever. I'm an idiot. I brought this on myself." Val lay back on her bed. She   
stared up at the fan in the ceiling. It made her dizzy. Val rolled away from it.  
"Well, yeah, it is kinda your fault Val. No offense. Caitie is pretty shook up too." Jamie said   
sadly.  
"I bet she is. After all, she's the one who got betrayed."   
  
Meanwhile, a couple streets down, Caitie was locked in her bedroom. The place was a mess. Caitie   
had thrown things around. Now she was crumpled in a ball on her bed. Why is this so hard? She   
wondered to herself. Val hurt me! I should be mad but I can't. I lost the most important friendship   
I ever had. It isn't my fault. I couldn't have stopped it. It still hurts though.  
Caitie lifted her head when the sound of Jamie's motorcycle came to her ears. Caitie looked in the  
mirror. She would have actually cared how she looked, especially since it was Jamie, but she didn't.  
Looks was the last thing on Caitie's mind. She returned to her ball postition. Jamie could sit there  
all he wanted, watching his friend cry her eyes out, for all Caitie cared. She heard Jamie asking   
where she was and her mother answering. Jamie's steps pounded up the stairs.He knocked lightly on   
the door. Discovering it was open, he stepped inside. He was shocked to see Caitie the way she was  
Balled up in the corner of her bed. Jamie sat down on the edge of the day bed and touched Caitie's   
hand gently. She let out a sigh and looked up at him. Jamie reached out and gathered the distraut  
girl in his arms. Caitie placed her head on his shoulder. She actually felt a little better. After  
a few minutes, Caitie had calmed down. She disappeared to the bathroom and splashed some water on her   
face.  
"Jamie, let's go somewhere. I need to get out of here." Caitie lips turned upward into a small   
smile.  
"Where to?" Jamie was already down the stairs. Caitie followed.  
"Anywhere. Let's take my car and go cruising." Jamie opened the car door and Caitie let Jamie   
drive. The couple drove down the main drag, going the minimum speed limit. It was getting dark outside  
but Caitie wasn't ready.  
"I need closure Jamie. I need someway of offically saying good-bye to Val Linear as my best friend.   
Can we swing by my house?" Jamie nodded. He waited while Caitie went back into her house. She returned   
with a few things in her arms. As Jamie started up the car, Caitie explained what everything was.  
"This is the best friends locket Val gave me in 6th grade. She gave me this teddy bear for my birthday  
in 3rd. This was a journal we shared together. It's memories Jamie." Jamie didn't know what to say.   
How could he respond to that? Caitie told him the destination and they drove.   
The bridge was old. You couldn't drive on it anymore. It too dangerous for that. The old bridge   
was blocked off with barricades but the two climbed over and around them. Finally after a couple   
minute hike, they were up at the very top of the bridge. Caitie grabbed the locket from her coat   
pocket. She studied it for a moment before dropping it into the dark blue waters. Next went the   
teddy bear. And finally, the journal. The other items had sank like heavy rocks, but the notebook   
floated. It had opened to one page that had 6 words scribbled in block letters on it.  
VAL  
AND  
CAITIE  
BEST FRIENDS  
FOREVER 


End file.
